A Skyrim Tale - Poet's Journal Entry 1
It seemed like it was going to be another average day at the 'Sleeping Giant'. I was working away at constructing an alchemy table for the owner when a lady Dark Elf showed up. She introduced herself to me as Vahl, and asked me if I wanted to adventure with her. I don`t take kindly to people. They can`t be trusted these days. The only exception was that I had heard of her adventures here in Skyrim, and across the seas in Solstheim, so how could I say no? I've been wanting to get away from this boring routine life for a while anyhow. However as we were leaving, there were dead bodies laying around under the archway, and Vahl didn't even hesitate to tell me it was her doing. She said it was a misunderstanding, but at that point I was starting to question my decision. Actually it wasn't necessarily her that told me this. There's a voice of guidance inside Vahl's head who calls himself Venturian. I don't know how I can read Vahl's mind and hear him speaking to me. Does it even count as reading a mind? I don't know. It's confusing, but for some reason I'm alright with it. He's kind of funny. Vahl herself however doesn't say much. So we were on our way to the Grey Beards, and Venturian was telling me all about what had happened to Vahl. He explained how she's the new Dragonborn, and is working alongside the first Dragonborn Miraak, who seems to be good now but deep inside Vahl still wants to slaughter him. And then there's the rest of the huge army that I think I`ll have no choice but to meet eventually. Like I said I don`t like people very much, but such sacrifices have to be made for adventure. Next to Miraak the army consists of two humans, another dark elf, a dog named Meeko, Vahl's husband Farkas, and two Avengers (whatever those are), with one of them apparently being quite terrifying. Can't wait... And lastly there was a very skilled locksmith rabbit who had passed recently. His name was Lil' Vent (named after Venturian I guess). It seemed strange to me that the death of a rabbit would cause so much grief to so many people (apparently Vahl`s group has a following which calls themselves Adventurers), but I suppose that's because I never knew him. I have a feeling I shouldn't speak of the rabbit. The guiding voice continued to talk about things: his adventures with Vahl, how slow Paathurnax speaks, Meeko always standing in his way and Werebears existing. There are also rules, such as listening to no one but him and Vahl and to ignore any bad puns he makes. Also apparently they get off track a lot and ramble about things that don't make sense. I'll just choose to ignore it. We continued on our merry way to Solitude to meet a General. Just as instructed I ignored most of what he had to say, but what I did gather was that he was going to join the Grey Beards' peace treaty. Next we traveled to Windhelm. I had never been here before, so I ran around the town for all its sights it had to offer. I haven`t travelled much outside of Riverwood because I`m always so busy with engineering work. In the distance I could hear Venturian's voice talking about cutting heads or something like that. On a side note Venturian keeps calling me names like "mod" and "ginger". Not sure if I should be offended by those words. We entered the Palace of the Kings to speak to Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. Vahl never took kindly to the way he was sitting. I have a feeling that such little details bother her often. I have also gathered that Vahl has a high liking to thrones. I hope she doesn't make any of the high leaders angry with this interest. Looks like I'll have to keep her out of trouble often on this journey. Anyways, at first Ulfric did not want to help, but Vahl just blurted out that Alduin has returned! This was news to me! Oh, what have I gotten myself into? Unfortunately there's no going back. If I'm going to get out of this alive, I'm going to have to trust others more than my comfort zone is used to. After convincing Jarl Ulfric to help out, we returned to High Hrothgar to tell the Grey Beards of our completed quest. On the way, Venturian was rambling on about turning Vahl's army into a band. He told the Grey Beards they were going to host a concert with me as the lead guitarist. What sort of nonsense is that?! This is a serious matter! With one screw up it could cost our lives! It was a wonder why he questioned the look I was giving him. If that wasn't nonsensical enough, when Delphine and Esbern showed up and were conversing with Arngeir, Vahl was fooling around! Climbing over things and hiding behind Arngeir as if she was a child! It's a mystery how nobody noticed. I have concluded that Vahl and the guiding voice are not very bright. Since I was too busy gawking at Vahl's foolishness, I had no idea what the Blades and Grey Beards were talking about. Then suddenly they were all gathered around a large table waiting for the Dragonborn to take her seat. I didn't bother to sit down because no one else was, and I don't like being particularly noticed. It's time for the peace council to begin. I don't exactly know what I've gotten myself into, but I have a feeling it will change my life. Until the next time, Journal. - Poet Category:Poet's Journal Entries Category:Fan Fictions